no name yet
by fnaf banshi
Summary: Form brothers to rivals. Freddy and Gold (Golden Freddy) had almost completely forgotten each other...
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is starting in a school setting, 4th grade if you may.  
Also some things may trigger certain emotions in this chapter, in others they may not.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Freddy squirmed into his hiding place, which was running to another hall. He looked down the hall and noticed that his brother Golden Freddy or Gold for short, was walking up to Springtrap, my bully.

A hand touched Freddy which made him jump and turn. Bonnie was next to him with smile. Freddy motioned for the bunny to stay quite and watch. The two looked at Springtrap and Gold, they could hear the conversation clearly.

Freddy froze when he herd a whimper and Bonnie looked confused. "Please..just leave him alone! I know what you want..alright..ill do it just leave him alone," Gold said. Spring smirked and shoved Gold into the wall. "Just remember, if you squeal one word about this.." Spring whispered the rest into Gold's ear.

Gold nodded and held in his purr when Spring petted him. "You know..you protect your bro..but you hang with me..why is that?" "Lets just say..other then Freddy's friends I have no one." "What about your parents?" "They...they want me dead," Gold said as he teared up.

Spring watched as Gold slid down the wall and wrapped his arms around his knees. Freddy stared in disbelief, his own brother was friends with the enemy. Bonnie still looked confuesd.

Freddy walked up to them and tapped Spring's shoulder. Spring looked at Freddy and froze. Gold looked at Freddy then to his knees.

"What's going on?" Freddy asked trying to sound calm. "I'm..I'm..beating up this rat," Spring said with a sneer. "No, no your not." "Why you say that?" "I herd everything."

Gold and Spring froze, then Spring had an idea. He looked at Gold and mouthed 'fight me'. Gold mouthed 'no' but it was to late, Spring pulled Gold up and slamed him into the ground.

Gold growled and kicked Spring off. They both got up and started fighting. But the fight endded when Spring hit Gold in the stomach which caused him to fall to his hands and knees and cough up blood.

A teacher just then ran up and grabbed Spring and Freddy by the ear. She saw Bonnie and motioned for him to get over here. Bonnie walked up to the teacher.

"Spring I see this from you but Freddy I aspect more from you," the teacher spat. "I-it wasn't Freddy," Gold wheezed out before falling to his side holding his stomach.

"Detention all four of you, I want the truth and full story," the teacher growled. All four nodded and the teacher let go of Spring and Freddy. Bonnie helped Gold up and helped him to follow the teacher, Freddy and Spring following close behind.

Once they reached the classroom she said Gold first, but he had passed out along the way so she motioned for Freddy to talk. "Spring beat up Gold and he fought back," Freddy said. Bonnie nodded in agreement.

"Now Spring," the teacher said. "I beat up Gold and he did nothing he only used defense," Spring said. "Two different stories..will see what Gold says when he wakes up, until then your all stuck hear," the teacher said.

Thing was there in the nurses office and the nurse is letting Gold sleep, and even after he wakes up she won't let anyone see him. She's protective because she knows Gold's delema at home. He's being abused behind Freddy's back and has thought of cutting him self to realse stress or anger.

But there's more, he's not just physically abused he's also sexually abuesd by other 5th graders. Freddy maybe a slap here and there but nothing that bad. Freddy has bullies and Gold has parents who want him dead.

Seems like a happy family huh? No not really.

Gold woke about 30 minutes later and got up. The nurse smiled and sat in chair and motioned for him to sit next to her. Gold smiled back and did as told. "Did anything happen? At home?" She asked. "Yea, nothing more then a slap though," Gold said sadly.

"Im telling you Gold, you can't live like this!" "Then can I live with you?" "Gold..I've already told you, you can't." "Please Mrs. Nelly! Ill do anything! I just want to get away from..them." "I'll have to see on what my son says." "Ok."

Mrs. Nelly got up and motioned for someone to come in. Who came in was Springtrap and Gold's smile fadded. "Yes Mrs. Nelly?" Spring said. "How would you like Gold to live with us?" Mrs. Nelly said.

Spring froze and looked at Gold. Gold put on a fake smile but it didn't fool Spring. "Its ok with me," Spring said. "You hear that Gold? No more evil parents!" Mrs. Nelly said.

"Thank you both..but I have to tell Freddy something," Gold said as he got up and walked out of the room. He then was insta hugged by Freddy and Bonnie. Gold winced and they let go looking at him worried.

"Sorry...Im still hurting, but Freddy can we talk?" Gold said. "Sure!" Freddy said. Bonnie got the idea and walked away. "F-freddy I want you to be careful from now on," Gold said as he teared up.

Freddy looked at him confused. Gold hugged him and started crying on his shoulder. "If mom and dad do anything to you I'm always here! You got that?" Gold cried out. "Ok?" Freddy said still confuesd, but he returned the hug.

Spring walked out and said, "have you told him yet?" "Tell me what?" Freddy asked. "Right, *sniff* Freddy..I'm going to live with Mrs. Nelly and Spring," Gold said.

Freddy froze and let his arms fall to his sides. Gold realized this and let go of him. "Your moving?!" Freddy cried. "Freddy..I never told you this but..mom and dad beated me and called me names, buts it gotten worse, worser then I thought..I can't handle this, I can't take it an.." "I get it," Freddy said cutting off Gold.

"Go..just promise me you'll always be my brother," Freddy said. "I promise," Gold said.

But that was then, and this is now. The past is the past and they have forgotten each other. It is now 2001, the grand re-opening of Freddy Fazbears Pizza.

(Two in one lol)

Freddy walked around the pizzeria searching for his alter Toy Freddy, who liked to be called Fredrick or Fred. He sighed when he found a golden bunny, or Springtrap his enemy. Except instead of being mad he was sad. He then remembered someone who he had forgotten.

Golden Freddy..his brother

(Can't make lines so when you see / a change occurs)

Gold sighed and continued to clean the tables. He worked at Freddy Fredbear's pizza. He knew the main animtronic well and his friend that follows him around.

He looked up and saw his leader Fredbear. A golden bear with a purple bow and top hat. As usual Nightmare, his best friend, was right next to him. He was a black bear with a yellow bow and top hat.

"Ello Gold, have you seen Spring?" Nightmare said, his voice sounding almost Australian (even if he doesn't say the correct words). "Nope," Gold said. "When you do tell him we need to see him." "Alright."

The two walked off and Gold sighed. He hated to lie to them, he knew exactly where Spring was. He even asked to tag along but Spring said he could next time. Gold went back to cleaning the tables.

Spring turned and saw Freddy. He froze in his tracks and let his ears drop. Freddy gave Spring a death glare, a glare that felt like a thousand suns. Spring sighed and started to leave.

Freddy nodded and started to search for Toy Freddy again. Instead of finding Toy Freddy he found everyone else but him. So he gave up and sat on the stage.

"Hey Freddy!" Toy Freddy said as he sat next to Freddy. Freddy stared in disbelief. He was on the stage this whole time. "Hello," Freddy said. "I have question," Freddy said. "Ask away," Toy Freddy said.

"Have you seen or herd of the workers at are rival pizzeria?" "No sorry, why you ask?" "Just wondering." "Okay, see ya Freddy!" Toy Freddy said as he walked off.

Freddy sighed, he had a feeling something was weird about there rival pizzeria Freddy Fredbears diner. He knew a Fredbear who use to hang around with this shy black bear, but he felt like there was more to this.

I mean, his pizzeria had tons of animtronic, and they have two. Seemed funny really. That's when Freddy got an idea, he was gonna go to the other pizzeria. 


	2. he remembers

Freddy had finally reached the diner and had walked in. He instantly herd singing and a guitar. He walked torwards the music and saw Nightmare, Fredbear, Springtrap and Gold. They were dancing around and soon a white cat with pink chest fur came out.

Fredbear twirled it and the cat grabbed the mic and started singing. It then handed the mic to Gold and he looked like he froze. The others sighed and Fredbear patted Golds head.

Freddy then had a flashback..  
\- it was music class, Gold was sitting in the back and Freddy sat in the front. This was around when Freddy was in first grade and Gold was in second. Gold had a tuff a of fur he used to cover his left eye, which he always did. Sometimes you'd see it gone then the next minute he had it back.

Anyway the teacher said it was Golds turn to sing and he walked up to the front of the room. The teacher smiled and brushed the tuff away. it fell back down and some classmates giggled. The teacher sighed and handed him a mic.

Gold took the mic and faced the class, the music kicked on...but Gold had froze. "I can't do it! I can't do it!" Gold reapted while shaking his head. The tuff went away and everyone saw he had an black eye. Well it was fadded.

The students gasped and the teacher told Gold to sit down. Gold did then instantly pulled the tuff back out and hide his eye.-  
Freddy shook the thought away. He went back to watching the group. The cat was dancing next to Nightmare and Fredbear was whispering into Gold's ear.

Gold took a deep breathe then he started to shake his head no. Fredbear, Nightmare and the cat started to clap. "I ca-can't f-feel my fa-face wh-when I-I'm w-with you," Gold stuttered/sang. Everyone hugged Gold and some patted his head.

Freddy then saw everyone staring at him. Fredbear motioned for him to come over which he did. Freddy noticed that Gold's face was red, and that the cat was clearly female with a red bow tie and pink eyes.

"So your Freddy Fazbear?" Nightmare said. "Yep..who are you guys?" Freddy said. "I'm Nightmare, and this is Fredbear, Cindy, Springtrap, and Golden Freddy," Nightmare said while pointing at the person.

"Are you two brothers? Freddy and Gold? Or Fredbear and Gold?" Cindy asked. "Oh no, me and Gold aren't brothers," Fredbear said. "Well I know me and Gold are..I don't know if he remembers me though," Freddy said.

Gold stared at Freddy for a bit then shook his head no. Freddy sighed he figured this might happen. "Aw..I kinda see the resblence though. You both have kind gentle eyes, your both bears, and I've herd Gold mention you before. He like kinda echoed it after Fredbear mentioned it he said.."

"I've herd it but...something just isn't right...I thought he wanted to work as a singer?" Gold said cutting Cindy off. Freddy looked at Gold confuesd. He said he didn't remember, or dose he?

"Yea..I sing at my job..with some of my school friends," Freddy said. "Cool, well now that I think about it...I remember seeing you a couple of times..but I don't remember you being my brother...sorry," Gold said. "Its fine."

"But I do remember this phrase 'just promise me will always be brothers' well something like it..I can't remember who said it though." "I said that!" "You did?"

\- "Go..just promise me you'll always be my brother," Freddy said. "I promise," Gold said.-

Gold gripped his head and Fredbear seemed to instantly know what to do. He gripped Gold's arm and made sure he didn't fall over. "Is everything ok?" Freddy asked. "Yea, I'm fine, thanks Fredbear," Gold said. Fredbear nodded and let go of Gold.

Except as soon as he let go Gold fell over and Nightmare caught him. "Poor lad...probably tired," Fredbear said. "What's going on?" Freddy asked. "Nah, he probably remembered something...might have been a bad one," Cindy said.

"Hah, him? As far as I can remember Gold never really remembered the bad things, just good," Spring said. "Well wil ask when he wakes up," Fredbear said.

It didn't take Gold long to wake up, but when he did he bolted up and hugged Freddy. Fredbear and Cindy smiled and Spring frowned. If he goes to work with Freddy then they may not be friends anymore.

"I missed you so much!" Gold cried. Freddy hugged his older brother and said "i missed you to."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ok you guys should know by now I'm fast paced. I'm a7th grader what do you expect? I just hope I can get a title soon! 


End file.
